H20 Just Add Water Season 4
by Ash and Dawn Pearlshipping
Summary: Cleo, Bella , Rikki and emma find new powers and a different tail and a pregnant cleo with lewis baby
1. Chapter 1

**_H20 Just Add Water Season 4 _**

**_Episode 1: New Powers And Tails _**

**_I've got a special power  
that I'm not afraid to use._**

So come on this is my adventure  
and this is my fantasy,  
it's all about living in the ocean,  
being wild and free.

Coz I'm no ordinary girl.  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,  
land or sea  
I've got the power if I just believe.

Staring 

**_Phoebe Tonkin _**

**_Indiana Evans _**

**_Claire Holt _**

**_Cariba Heine_**

**_ Coz I'm no ordinary girl._**

**_I'm from the deep blue underworld,  
land or sea  
the world's my oyster I'm the pearl.  
No ordinary girl._**

Cleo Pov

**_I woke up in my bed and went in the bathroom and put the bath water on with my power and i took off my short pink sleeve top and bottoms and went in the bath then i saw that i grew a aqua tail and bra instead of a gold tail and bra i got out of the bath and got dressed in a white strapless dress white_strapless_dress/thing?id=60219448 a gold cardigan 812117804-shala-sequin-cardigan-sweater-womens-dul l-gold-m/ white high heels . and my blonde hair in curls i went to Rikki's to meet up with the girls when i got there i saw bella with a aqua blue top . /womensclothing/_5051839116214/477156/Aqua-Rhinest one-Kimono-Tunic black skinny jeans . /itm/NEW-WOMENS-BLACK-SKINNY-LADIES-JEANS-SIZE-6-1 4-/150890118581 and aqua trainers with her hair straight webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_2310108 20639_-1 rikki with a black top . /shop/womens-clothing/dresses/miss-selfridge-size- 10-black-topdress-with-silver-beaded-detailing-acr oss-chest-hd_97303944 red shorts bright_red_high_waisted_denim/thing?id=46585609 and red and black shoes . and rikki hair was in a straight ponytail _**

**_" hey guys" i said_**

**_" hey cleo" they said_**

**_" guys have you got new tails mine is aqua" _**

**_" yeah mine is green"_**

**_" and mine is red i also got a new power" said rikki_**

**_" cool what is it" i said_**

**_" to see in the future" rikki said happily _**

**_" i got one it to make copies of me or anyone" bella says_**

**_" then what mine" i said sad_**

**_but then i walk over to the table bella made me trip and i phase through the table bella and rikki looked at me shocked and i looked at them shocked too_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**H20 Just Add Water Season 4**_

_**Episode 2: 3 Months Later **_

_**Cleo Pov**_

**I was waking up in my bed cause of my tummy turning and and i vomit in the toilet and then i go change ** **I heard a knock on the door.**

**"Cleo are you alright their honey," I heard my dad yell. I was able to control myself long enough to yell, "Yeah, I'm fine."**

**"Well, you better hurry up. You will late for meeting emma." I heard him walk away from my bathroom. I pushed myself off the floor and went to the sink. I looked into the mirror and saw I was pale and had bags under my is wrong with me? I 'm always tired, always hungry yet I can't hold anything down; not even water, which is weird. i went to the girls at Rikki's and saw emma with them i smiled.**

**"EMMA" i said excited **

**"cleo" she said**

**"you ok cleo you look sicker than last time" bella said**

**"yeah just because of the party on lewis birthday" i said**

**Rikki looked at me doubtfully. "Cleo that was 3 months ago. Maybe you should see a doctor."**

**"But I'm fine guys. Emma tell Rikki I'm fine." I sighed.**

**Emma looked between Rikki and me and sighed. "I think Rikki's right. Being sick for the past 3 months isn't a good sign. That actually reminds me when my mum was pregnant with Elliot. She couldn't hold any food down, always hungry and was always sleeping."**

**I ran to the water and dove in without a care. I felt my legs turn into a tail and I speed to Mako Island.I swam into the moon pool and rested on the edge of pool and just looked at the whole cave. Could I be pregnant? I'm only 17. And the worst part, I know who the father would be. But I can't do that to him!**

**He has worked so hard to get to where he is and a baby would just ruin that, there's no way he would even believe it's his... But what am I worried about? I don't know if I even am pregnant. Maybe it would hurt to find out would it?**

**Maybe it is just the stress of everything that is happening. I took a deep breather and let it free. Focus Cleo, get you mind right, I thought. I drove into the water and raced to the main land. Once I was tail free, I went to the pharmacy and got three pregnancy tests.**

**I lied and said they were for my mom to the cashier. I took off to home and went straight to my bathroom and read the instructions. Did what it said and now I had to wait for 3 minutes. I felt like my life was ticking away just like to time. What if it was positive? What would my dad say, Emma, Rikki, and bella and most of all. Lewis.**

**When it was time, I got up from the edge of the tube and looked at the stick. I felt like crying and screaming at the same time. On each stick there was a big red plus sign.**

**I sat on my bed as I felt the tears run down my face. I was still looking at the pregnancy tests I just like a few minutes ago. I can't believe this is happening. Lewis and I were so care when we had sex. Now we are responsible for new life. Who knows how he or she will be in life. For crying out loud I'm a freaken mermaid!**

**I then jump when I heard a knock on my door. I whipped my face or the tears and then hid the test under my pillow. "Come in" I called. My voice was hollow and rough from crying for a while. My door opened and Emma and Rikki peaked their heads into my room. I tried to smile. I felt like I was obligated to now.**

**"Hi guy," I said trying to be cheerful. Emma looked at me worriedly.**

**"Is everything alright. Have you been crying?" I looked down at my hands, playing with my fingers. "No." I heard Rikki groan.**

**"Come off it Cleo. We all know you are a bad liar. What is really going on? Come on spill it out. We're friends, remember." I looked up at my two best friends and some they looked worried. I felt like my insides were turning and felt the tears flood my eyes. I couldn't stop the tears, I didn't want to. I held myself when I felt more arms around me. I saw Emma holding me in her arms while Rikki rubbed my back**

**"Guys, something happened," I told them. Rikki stopped rubbing my back and looked at me. "Well what. Tell us," she urged. Emma scowled at her. "Rikki be patient. This could be very serious. Go ahead Cleo, tell us what happen." I looked at them both. I felt my heart beating very fast and felt like I was about to get sick. I took a deep breath and said, "Guy's I'm pregnant." **

**Everything got very quiet till Emma shouted, "What!" She jumped up on her feet and looked at me. "Cleo pleases say that you are joking. You are 17. You can't raise a baby. Who the hell is the father anyway?" I felt like a terrible person now. I can handle my dad because I bet he would threaten to hunt Lewis down but I can't handle Emma doing this to me, not now anyways.**

**"Emma lay off," I heard Rikki growl. "She has enough to fear already then having to have her best friend yelling at her."**

**I saw Rikki glaring at Emma. Rikki is the only person who knows how to put Emma in her place. Then emma calmed down.**

**"Oh god, Cleo, I'm sorry." She sat down next to me. Held me in her arms. I smiled. "It's okay," I told her. "So when did you find out?" Rikki asked.**

**"Just a few minutes ago. When Emma brought up about her mom, I thought I should find out if I am. And it was true." I looked up at both my friends. "Guys promise you won't say anything to Lewis about the baby."**

**"fine but we have to take you to the doctors" bella said**

**"ok" i said**

**"so how long are you" emma said**

**"1 month"**

**"are you sure because you belly is bigger" bella said **

**"last month was the last time i had sex with lewis" i said**

**"lets check with the doctor" rikki says **

**"ok" emma says**

**we went to the doctors for a check-up and waited in the waiting room**

**" Cleo Sertori"**

**"bella can you come with me"**

**"sure"**

**we went in the room and saw the doctor **

**"please sit down my name is Doctor Johnson"**

**the doctor took a few testes then he look at the baby but he look shocked **

**"what wrong with my baby"**

**"you mean babies you're having triplets congratulation"**

**me and bella had our jaws dropped onto the floor**

**"do you want to know the genders"**

**"yes please" i said **

**"you are having two females and a male"**

**"ok thanks and how long am i"**

**"3 months and you have another 3 months left to get them out"**

** we leave the room and go back to the girls **

**"well" emma said**

**"i'm having triplets"**

**then emma just passed out on the floor and rikki looked at me shocked **

**"i know shocking" bella says**

**we went to lewis new apartment we had to carry emma in the house rikki said we should put her in the garbage with flowers in her hands until she wakes up but we said no we got to the living room which was big it had a white sofa which 4 people can sit on with 2 purple cushions with 2 white arm chairs 205 inch tv on the wall and a glass coffee table in middle we went up stairs and saw six doors and saw lewis come out of the bathroom the bathroom had a big bath in it **

**"lewis i have to tell you somthing"**

**" what is it cleo" he said**

**"i'm pregnant with triplets and their yours" i said**

**"cool i'm a dad" he said kissing my cheek **

**"i know and they come out in three months"**

**"that's good news" he says**

**"yep"**

**"and you and the babies can live here there are 5 rooms" **

**"thanks lewis" i say**

**3 Months Later**

**i was walking to the kitchen then my water broke and i screamed for lewis when he came downstairs he put me in his car and drove me to the hospital and emma, bella, rikki, will, zane and ash ran in with my family dad, sam and kim  
**

**3 hours later **

**i had my babies at last and my friends and family came in they said what we are going to name them ****we looked at the blonde hair one with blue eyes we said we will name it Julie Rose Sertori then we looked at the boy that had brown hair with brown eyes and said it going to be named Jake Stephen Sertori and our last girl which had blonde hair and brown eyes and we named it Emily Victoria Sertori **

**"those are cute names" both emma and bella said **

**"dad do you want to hold our baby boy"**

**"yes sweetheart"**

**"kim do you want juile" i said**

**"yes please"**

**"sam do you want emily" lewis said**

**1 hour later **

**after everyone held them me and lewis were going home when we got a phone call from bella i answer it**

**On phone**

"hey bella"

"hey cleo i have to tell you something"

"what is it"

"I'm pregnant"

"congratulations"

"thanks cleo"

"listen i have to go Jake crying here"

"ok talk to you later"

**End of phone call**

**"Jake mummy here don't cry"**

**jake stopped crying and took a nap and sucking his thumb **

**it was night time before i went to sleep at looked at all the babies and smiled and kissed them on their forehead **

**I was wondering what name do you like here for bella kid**

**GIRLS NAMES**

**ELENA **

**LAUREN**

**ROSE**

**ERIKA**

**OR ANA**

**BOYS NAMES**

**ALLAN**

**SAMUEL**

**ANDREW**

**DAN**

**OR DYLAN **

**please choose one from the boys and the girls**


End file.
